


Male Reader X Female The Entity (New Nightmare)

by CampGreen



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: Alt Title: Camp_Crystal_Lake's New Wet Dream. This is about to get META. The whole concept's taken from Wes Craven's New Nightmare, by New Line Cinema.





	1. One Two Freddy's Coming For You

_"It's over. Oh, thank God, it's over. After a whole week of nonstop nightmares, each of which you just narrowly survived, the evil sadist trapped in your head is finally slain. You take a nice, warm bath, for the first time in what's felt like years to get some actually soothing shut-eye for once with an accompanying nap. But then a figure explodes out from beneath the soapy bathwater like a sea monster. Your voice is blown out in the according screech of terror, and you're pinned down by your shoulders against the floor of the tub._

_Bubbles froth out of Freddy's mouth as she speaks underwater. 'Why are you screaming? I haven't even cut you yet!'_

_Dozens of air pockets rise to the tub's surface, each containing either a recording of your shriek of dread or Freddy's cackle of wickedness."_

Aaand done! After a whole week of spending all your freetime typing this damn thing up, another installment in your "Male Reader X Female Horror Villain" series is at last finished, this time starring the Springwood Slasher! 5,000 words of good old fashioned smut. Or "lemon" or whatever dumb shit they're calling it now. You publish all five chapters on Wattpad and watch the feedback flood in. Reads, votes, reading lists, and your personal favorite: comments. The usual things come in first.

_"this needs a sequel"_ People not understanding what an ending is.

_"Well, at least we didn't die this time."_ Readers unwittingly parading their weak ass stomachs.

_"hey can you do the jeepers creepers monster next?"_ Invalid suggestions.

_"Do you RP?"_ And of course, requests for roleplay.

Wattpad's sluggish engine won't let you reply to the last guy's comment, so you take it to private messages.

_"I don't RP with dudes, sorry."_

_"(And who said I was a dude?)"_ they ask in parentheses to indicate they're out-of-character. 

_"Your name is 'SirGeekRums'."_

_"(I made it when I was a kid. It's a stupid The Shining reference, trust me.)"_

You roll your eyes and give "her" userpage a quick glance. It's tied to a convincing Facebook profile that peers into the social media-filtered life of a perfectly average girl, and her avatar is a selfie of a supernaturally gorgeous blonde, on the sand of a shore and in a cute bikini. Guess she's the real deal after all. 

_"(Oh, uh, sorry.)"_ you play along.

_"(Don't sweat it. So you RP with girls then?)"_

_"(Yeah. So what do you wanna do?)"_ you ask, excited that you might actually get a female writing partner.

_"(Hmmm. A Nightmare on Elm Street? Freddy's my favorite!)"_

_"(Sure! And mine too! Funnily enough, you look a lot like her.)"_

_"(Do I, now?)"_

_"(Yeah! Beautiful Aryan, flowing hair. You should totally cosplay as her this Halloween!)"_

_"(Great idea! Spirit is sure to have a Christmas sweater and scorched fedora on standby, lol.)"_

_"(Don't forget about the glove!)"_

_"(Haha, of course. And thanks for calling me beautiful ;))"_

_"(Sure thing. So how should this work?)"_

_"(Mmmm, how about I play Freddy and you play yourself?)"_

_"(Alright!)"_

_"(You start.)"_

_"(Will do.)"_ You spend the next minute clacking your keyboard until a starter is written up. _"I fiercely stir about my covers, deep in REM sleep, deep in a nightmare, lightened only by a cold sweat. I'm trapped in my own mind, in a boiler room shrouded in a red smoke."_

SirGeekRums begins typing, and the quality of her writing is a pleasant surprise. _"From the shadows, I stalk you with a piercing, perverted stare. I bounce, throw, and cast the distinctive shadow of my fedora and hourglass figure all about the power plant just to toy with your mind, before finally revealing myself."_

_"'W-Who the hell are you?!' I shakily question, my finger on the fuck-this-shit trigger. 'Where am I?!'"_

_"Curious, this one," I sneer. 'You're in my world now, bitch.' I teleport behind you and tackle you to the grated floor, dragging my tongue up and all around your naked, sweat-drenched body."_

_"I shiver in fear and ecstasy, feeling like I'm getting bathed by cats. My penis starts to harden against my control."_

_"I plant the tips of my four finger knives into your forehead and rake them all the way up to your groin, bloodily butchering you like the pathetic little faggot you are."_

Wait, what? _"(Um, excuse me?)"_

_"(I'm just writing like Freddy would.)"_

_"(Well, I guess, but man, that's pretty extreme, isn't it? Maybe save that gore stuff for later?)"_

_"Can you blame me for just wanting to see you suffer, (Y/N)?"_

Your heart freezes along with the rest of your body. How the fuck does she know your name? Have you ever given anyone your real name on here before? You scavenge around to the hundreds of conversations, private and public, you've had all over Wattpad. And never once have you mentioned your name. Maybe it's time to change your IP... You close out the tab and shakily snuggle under your covers with your laptop. It is getting late, after all. Right before you shut your laptop, the keys start pressing themselves, eventually typing a message out on your usual canvas of work - Notepad. 

_"It's cute how you're trying to ignore me."_

You slam it shut and toss it off the bed. This isn't real, this has to be some lucid nightmare. You cower underneath your sheets and your phone rings atop the nightstand. But it's not your normal ringtone. It's a whispery nursery rhyme, sung by the creepily soft voice of a woman. Every syllable that's sung ripples a shiver down your spine.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you._  
_Three, four, Better lock your door_  
_Five, six, grab a crucifix._  
_Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late._  
_Nine, ten, Never sleep again...."_


	2. Nine Ten Never Sleep Again

You give it an apprehensive stare before reluctantly answering. It's not a phone call, but a Wattpad notification. A private message from SirGeekRums. You gulp and take a peek at it.

_"It's like trying to ignore a malignant tumor. Did you like that? Getting one of your stupid similes thrown back at you?"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE,"_ you text with a tremble.

_"Why should I?"_

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME"_

__

__

_"I know more than just your name, baby. I know your address, what you're wearing, what you wanted for your tenth birthday."_

Her over-the-top claims put you at ease. There's a pause.

_"4812 Patton Lane, a pair of plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt, and Batman: Arkham Asylum for the PS3."_

Your mind is brutally twisted and rended. It feels like every drop of the gallon of blood in your body has rushed to your head, and you're on the brink of fainting from lightheadedness. She knows your name and address, which means you've been doxxed. She knows exactly what you're wearing, which means you're being watched. She knows of a thought you had 6 years ago, which means...

wait a second...

_"S-I-R-G-E-E-K-R-U-M-S"_

__

__

_"M-I-S-S-K-R-U-E-G-E-R"_

Her avatar is no longer a selfie of her in a swimsuit and on a beach. It's now a selfie of her in a charred red-and-green sweater and fedora and in your bedroom, with you in the background, gaping in terror at your phone upon your bed. You both turn around at the same time, and you're paralyzed the second the two of you lock eyes.

_"Missed me?"_

You let out a bloodcurdling scream and fumble off the edge with a hard thud on your floor. Freddy lashes out over the covers and snags you by the collar, yanking you to her face so she can invade your mouth with her tongue. You blindly claw your lamp off your nightstand and smash over her skull, darkening the room with the shatter of its lightbulb and dazing her with a nigh-concussion. She drops you back to the floor and clutches her scalp, now leaking with blood and bare of her fedora, and you crawl away across the carpet with the speed of a rat. 

Freddy snatches your ankle with one hand and, with a snarling roar of anger, slashes at you with the other, pointed with the blades of her glove. You swipe up your laptop at the last second and use it as a shield so it's promptly carved into five slices of aluminum in a single stroke. Well, no more stories... You kick her in the face, nab your phone off your nightstand, and roll over to the other side of the bed, falling into the tight dark crevice between it and the wall in a matted mess of covers. You try dialing 911 but all you can access is a Notepad app housing an inexplicable block of text written in your style.

_"You try dialing 911 but all you can access is a Notepad app containing an inexplicable block of text written in your style._

__

__

Before you can finish, a sadistic voice crawls up into your ear. 'Whatcha reading?'

Freddy's in the air-tight shadow-shrouded web of sheets with you, peering over your shoulder, and overpowers you in a wrestle."

_Before you can finish, a sadistic voice crawls up into your ear. "Whatcha reading?"_

Freddy's in the air-tight shadow-shrouded web of sheets with you, peering over your shoulder, and overpowers you in a wrestle.

 _ **"W-W-WHAT THE FUCK?!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!!"**_ you scream in a mindblown terror and frustration and confusion as Freddy holds you down.

"Your nightmare," she whispers in your ear.

_**"H-H-H-HOW??!"** _

She giggles. _"You're so cute when you're scared. The human mind is a very powerful thing, (Y/N). Your imagination, your lust, your fear, it made me, nurtured me like a mother's womb. But I'm trapped. I want out. I want to be born. All you have to do is push and breathe, baby. Freddy will do the rest."_

The sheets magically begin whipping around on their own like a couple of Chinese dragon kites, knotting around your wrists and tying them to the wooden bedstead. Freddy rips those plaid pajama pants off your legs with one mighty yank and mounts your shins atop her shoulders so your heels dig into her back. Her G Cups claw their way out her sweater and clasp your shaft, making it look as if your testicles swelled to the size of basketballs all of a sudden. Freddy then takes two cushiony handfuls of each and starts making the wrist movements of jingle bell ringers, forcing you to titfuck her as milk bleeds from her nipples. You gasp and fasten your lids at the sheepish hedonism crawling up your body like a cancer.

_"Come on, (Y/N)! All I need is one big cum, one big storm of those hormones that conceived me and I'll be free!"_

Your mind says no but your body says _YES!_ You try to resist but your will is shattered when Freddy plays dirty and begins moaning and pleading just the way you like it.

_"Come on baby! Come on! Yes! Yes! **YES!** "_

Every one of your muscles painfully tighten up before letting loose like a synchronized dance, unloading every cell of sperm you once had out onto that white t-shirt and shedding hundreds of calories in a heartbeat. You both teleport to the REAL world, with you on your bed and Freddy on you. With a look of sheer malicious satisfaction on her smug face, Freddy thanks you by planting the tips of her four finger knives into your forehead and raking them all the way up to your groin, bloodily butchering you "like the pathetic little faggot you are". She lays a sweet kiss upon your split-in-half cheek.

 _"It's a girl!"_ she mockingly exclaims. _"The girl that's gonna make this whole new world of reality her bitch, starting with your family. I'll save you for last, though, (Y/N),"_ she "comforts" as she swipes a rough draft of one of your work-in-progress stories off your nightstand, crumbles it up into a ball, and shoves it into your mouth as a gag.

 _"Sweet dreams, baby,"_ Freddy purrs before hopping off the bed, shutting off the lights, and slamming the door shut. 

...

_"Well, at least we didn't die this time."_


End file.
